


真名实姓

by shanatom



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanatom/pseuds/shanatom
Summary: 那一日哈梅斯终于被唤出了自己的真名实姓。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/James Rodríguez
Kudos: 4





	真名实姓

早在球场训练的第一天，罗德里格斯就注意到莱万了。那时他初来乍到，满脑子想的都是怎么和队友搞好关系：哈维·马丁内斯、阿图罗·比达尔、胡安·贝尔纳特和蒂亚戈·阿尔坎塔拉都是西语派，相处起来问题不会很大；托马斯·穆勒和杰罗姆·博阿滕是老好人，同样好搞定；而罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，是个波兰人，传闻里和队友隔阂很深，说不定会成为难题。  
面前的景象被遮住了，波兰人从罗德里格斯的设想当中走进现实，还把他从草地上拉了起来。  
“你走神了。”他只说这么一句，然后转身走了，回到自己练习的原位，却让哥伦比亚人从此对他有些另眼相看。这会罗德里格斯彻底记清了他的长相，再寻常不过的五官，是神色间漠然与坚毅的混合气质让他显得与众不同。

训练结束后他主动凑到莱万跟前，来慕尼黑一周还没找到新的乐子，这令罗德里格斯难以忍受，高涨的热情在血液里一刻不停地奔涌，他不想让时间消失得太单调。  
“这几天我找不到感觉，磨合期，他们喜欢这么说，”他装作满不在乎地耸肩，“但我猜你会有一些想法。”  
“如果你有时间，我不会长话短说，”这一次莱万给出的回答长度远超他的预期，“刚来德国时我的状态很差劲，直到教练和我玩了一个游戏，一种对抗式练习，让我提升得很快，但也许不太适合你。”  
罗德里格斯的兴致一下就被提了起来，“要现在试试吗？”  
莱万笑了几声，他的冷漠具有攻击性，他的笑容却颇为真诚，“先赌五十欧元。”

第二天他推开更衣室的门，莱万就在里面。罗德里格斯大剌剌走了进去，把一张全新的五十欧纸钞对半叠好，随手塞进昨天的赢家悬挂在衣架上的一件外套的口袋里。他在正中间的椅子上坐了下来，从这个角度看过去，刚好看到莱万的后背，线条完整，没有一丝缺口。空气里满是须后水的味道。  
“昨天我发现，你力气不是很够，但脚法出人意料，你父亲教过你踢足球吗？”  
“继父，我是被继父养大的。”  
“记得你的亲生父亲长什么样么。”  
他摇头，撇了下嘴角：“为什么这么问？他走时我只有三岁，并且我不认为那有任何必要。”  
“我的父亲去世得比较早，但他的脸经常在我梦里出现，”莱万低着头，把自己的指关节压迫得咔咔作响，“很多时候，我也分不清那是美梦还是噩梦。”  
罗德里格斯一时不知道该说什么，话题就此打住。亲生父亲相当于一个彻头彻尾的陌生人，但对于噩梦本身，他不能更熟悉了，这就和莱万产生了一点差异。  
噩梦里他的手总在颤抖，或许是因为老有人拎起他的脖子、将他的脑袋按进阴森可怖的水池。他看上去总是很呆板，说话也含混不清，无法融进集体的人永远不会受到待见，在球场，在学校，在宿舍，在街道的角落，在生活的所有地方都是如此。  
与纽维尔老男孩的那一球是他人生的转折点，辗转到了马德里后，哈梅斯·罗德里格斯迅速被卷入他的第一段恋情，尽管这场热潮退散的速度就和太阳底下水滴的蒸发一样快。而那个永远张扬、无所畏惧的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，在他尚未来得及对任何人和事建立起信仰的时刻，就狡猾地夺走了他所有的爱与崇拜。  
不得不离开的那天，他埋头检查行李，那个男人倚靠在门框边上，斜睨地打量着他的动作。  
“就这样走了？”他的语气像在指责一个懦夫。  
罗德里格斯转过身，表情似哭似笑：“对不起，克里斯，我没能成为你们想要的。”  
克里斯的回应是走了过来，用力揽过他的脖子、不断亲吻他的额头，好似安抚一个孩子，“那就让他们好好见识你本来的样子，而不是你应有的，男孩，我全部的愿望是你一切都好。”  
这也是伯纳乌的国王在还有机会穿着同样颜色的球衣见面时，留给罗德里格斯的最后一句话。

冬训期间，主帅组织了一场山间马拉松长跑，要求所有人从山脚一路跑上山顶。罗德里格斯和莱万一开始就冲到最前面，早早来到终点，做好放松后便蹲在路边等待其余的队友。为了打发时间，他兴致勃勃地向莱万讲起传奇球王克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多那些不为大多数人所知的往事。他们有了更为长久的沟通，莱万学习了不到十小时的西语就和他永远也讲不好的德语一样糟糕，他们交流只能用英语，而罗德里格斯的英语说得又过于本土化。那一回莱万实际上没怎么听清罗德里格斯话里的内容，却在语调里听出了那种急切的热望，他注视着罗德里格斯孩子气的神情，片刻间被某种强烈的情感攫住了，那种感觉就像一只手从半空中探过来，击打他的胸腔。等罗德里格斯说到克里斯整天在更衣室如何如何时，莱万偏过脑袋望向他，他们一下凑得如此近，呼吸几乎融到了一起。  
罗德里格斯于是停下了话头。他近距离看见莱万逐渐放大的蓝色眼珠，意识到自己的心脏正在不顾一切地狂跳。

回到集体入住的旅馆，莱万突然提出要和蒂亚戈·阿尔坎塔拉交换房间。  
“我需要和哈梅斯私下讨论一些战术问题，要知道，这很关键。”  
“你不会用聊天软件吗？”蒂亚戈瞪了他一眼，发现对方没有一丝退让的意图后又求助般看向罗德里格斯，后者笑得很随意，拍拍西班牙人的背，说就一晚，要是你感觉不行，明天还可以换回来。  
事实上蒂亚戈很快和自己的新室友打得火热，莱万就这样搬进罗德里格斯的房间住了半个月。第一晚相安无事，长跑消耗了他们体力中的大部分。第二三天的训练全是些无关紧要的内容，于是第二晚莱万从浴室走出来后便直接坐到了另一个人的床上。  
罗德里格斯先是笑了一阵，他原本是躺着的，即使莱万的手从他的胸口一路探索到腰际。他很快发现德甲第一中锋在床上的作风和在球场上比大相径庭，黏糊且断不成章。他们搞了半个晚上，而莱万坚持只用一个姿势操他。他只在最开头换了一种身位，那就是俯趴在床上，让波兰人压在他的背后，手指在穴口附近按压个没完没了，干燥的吻反复落在他小麦色的脖颈和肩胛骨处。  
“你以前操过男人吗？”罗德里格斯被弄得心急火燎，咬牙抱怨道。  
“在想象里，我操过无数次，这算模拟训练的经验。”  
莱万的回答依然符合他固有的风格，他终于发起进攻了，抽出手指转而箍住罗德里格斯的腰冲刺起来。据罗德里格斯可能不大准确的统计，莱万进来了23+8次（中间不知为何停了一会），落到实处的只有10次。他还是得到了断断续续的刺激，暴露在空气中的东西抖动几下，射在了套子里。  
“他爱你吗？”  
匆忙做完清洁工作，两人都有些疲惫。莱万躺回到原本属于蒂亚戈的床上沉默半晌，突然开口问道。  
“你说克里斯？他当然爱，”像是认为这个问题十分滑稽一样，罗德里格斯大笑不止，缓过劲后，继续补充道，“只不过从来不是我盼望的那一种。”  
“你应该没经历过这种感觉，”他看向莱万，“那个人说他很爱你，每天都和你在一起，却又离你很遥远，并且你知道他会离你越来越远。”  
“不，”莱万说这话时面无表情，“我完全了解。”

接下来他们平均一个月搞两三次，后来罗德里格斯便坐到莱万身上，全靠自己动，莱万拿他没办法。  
与此同时罗德里格斯在拜仁也越发如鱼得水，他不知道这是否是安切洛蒂临走前留下的祝福在发挥作用。而早在恩师离去的两个月前，他通过私人飞机眺望安联的全景，顿时便醒悟又是一场全新的挑战守在眼前，令他别无选择只有面对。克里斯从曼联到皇马，他的故事变得越发耀眼。所有传奇的诞生都需要经历一场艰难的革新，与之相比，相伴而生的阵痛不值一提。  
罗德里格斯有时会望着莱万的背影无端出神，他想了解波兰人怎么看待这些变故，他知道他也曾经历伤病，背井离乡，与最信任的教练告别。也许有一天他自己同样将不得不继续与深爱过的一切说再见。  
“改变是生活留过的唯一痕迹，”莱万伸手捏了捏他的脸颊，“永远都是这么一回事：如果你想把球踢好，追逐荣耀，就得学会适当的放手。”  
罗德里格斯靠过去，在男人干燥的嘴唇上用力咬了一下。

五月来临时，莱万提出中止他们之间的关系。  
是因为世界杯吗，他问。  
不，莱万回答，因为它是不健康，也不健全的。  
那就如你所愿。当罗德里格斯觉得没什么可继续、扭头要走的时候，莱万又叫住了他。  
你的名字，哈梅斯，在哥伦比亚是常见的取名么？他问道。  
这他妈当然是了，罗德里格斯被气得当场笑出来。  
他还留在原地，等对方说再见，然后就听到莱万说“再见，也许我俩一个月后就能见面。”——这家伙简直像个小说里的人物，容易推测的性格、语言和人格，偶尔做出点意外的举动，谁也不是上帝或是生活这本小说的作者，因而看不见预先埋下的伏笔。  
罗德里格斯立刻放手，他来自南美大陆，在那里开放的除了酒精、烟草和暴力，还有性。他接近莱万，带着一种孩童式的好奇。它是纯然的，情绪化的，不需要过渡到复杂的人性。

接近春季末尾，哈梅斯·罗德里格斯也回到哥伦比亚，为即将到来的世界杯做准备。紧锣密鼓的训练周期外，他第一次和他的母亲单独谈论起生父，母亲想了一会，告诉他其实她并没有扔掉前夫所有的东西。  
因此在休息时间，他就蜷缩在阁楼一角，身下放着他生父留下那本厚厚的软皮日记本，总是不知不觉读到天亮。  
国家队开始封闭训练，并且将要前往俄罗斯。出发前，他给每个熟悉的面孔都写了张明信片，在准备给克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的一张上他画了个大大的笑脸，附语德国人普遍比较无趣，菜难吃得不行，气候也糟糕，但我已经开始适应了，你那里呢，一切都还好吗？寄给罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的那份，他思索大半个晚上，浪费了六七张卡片，写普通的客套话似乎太虚伪，写太多语气词又好像亲密过了头。最终罗德里格斯选择用一行别扭的英文写道，一起夺取胜利吧。寄出时，他把给莱万和其他人的一同扔进邮政信箱，而把给克里斯的专程挑出来，揣进了怀里。

“祂的怒气不过是转眼之间，祂的恩典乃是一生之久。”  
被生父威尔逊·罗德里格斯遗忘的日记本扉页引用了一句经文，里面只有寥寥几段提到了哈梅斯·罗德里格斯，对这个尚未降生的儿子的描述混在一行行潦草的出行记录里，那时他甚至没法继承罗德里格斯这个姓，得到的称呼是“胎儿”和“小麻烦”。日记里还讲到他过去在北部踢球的一些经历、一个月里去教堂做几次礼拜、以及和母亲皮拉尔之间那些有关日常生活的琐碎争吵。  
除此外罗德里格斯最初向莱万隐瞒了一件事，用外语所能传递的信息有限，他不想在这个问题上引起不必要的误会。四年前他在世界杯赢得金靴的一周之后，威尔逊·罗德里格斯往家里打了一通电话，向十几年来未曾谋面的儿子道贺。  
“干得很好，我为你骄傲，整个国家都是。”  
他的声音听起来只是一个中年男人，和世界上任何一个其他中年男人都没什么不同，与早已失去轮廓的人计较是徒劳的。挂上话筒，罗德里格斯拉开冰柜，拿出一瓶龙舌兰，一鼓作气灌了下去，冰凉的液体辣得他险些流出眼泪。

哈梅斯·罗德里格斯于七月底坐客机重返慕尼黑，机场四周对流的空气把他的衣领刮得来回摆动，来接机的是阿图罗·比达尔。他坐在一辆黑色法拉利的后座，晚间的城市灯火通明，几束光透过车窗的缝隙泄了进来。  
哥伦比亚人看着窗外的夜景，道出一句发自内心的感慨：“兄弟，你好像把方向搞错了。”  
“搞错什么？哦，不，完全没有，”比达尔吹了声长长的口哨，“我们去参加今晚的私人聚会。”  
夏季以公正的姿态惠及了这个星球上的绝大多数角落，对这个位于西欧的地区也不例外。阿图罗·比达尔把罗德里格斯丢在酒店门口，将车掉头开进了一边的车库。他独自上前，离大门还有五米就有人迫不及待从里面为他拉开了正好供一人进入的空间，室内外鲜明的气温差令他几乎一阵眩晕。  
一群老熟人涌了过来，蒂亚戈·阿尔坎塔拉从旁边勾过他的肩膀，“我没来得及补全每一场比赛，不过看了新闻，你的伤恢复得怎么样了？”  
“现在别提这个，好吗？”罗德里格斯打闹地撞了一下他的腰，“你们不该这么晚才告诉我有聚会，要是早一点，我还能提前约几个歌手朋友过来——都是些好玩又浪漫的家伙，我保证。”  
话音未落，托马斯·穆勒也走过来和他握手。  
“艰难的时刻，大家都一样。”罗德里格斯像随口开了一句玩笑。  
对方点点头，“我们也只有继续向前看了。”  
穆勒一反常态的平静反而让罗德里格斯有些替这个土生土长的巴伐利亚人难过，这一个月来他为自己难过的已经足够多。他给了他一个实实在在的拥抱，脸上展露出和煦的微笑。  
但下一秒罗德里格斯的笑容就僵住了，他在攒动的人群里看见了罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，波兰人穿修身的黑色衬衫和牛仔裤，正在用钳子夹自助餐区域的龙虾。  
他找到阿图罗·比达尔，把他拉到一边。  
“他怎么在这里？”  
比达尔这时已经喝得浑身酒气，拿余光瞥了一眼他指的对象，“主办这场聚会的人不是我，我没通知他来，也会有别人邀请他，別太计较这类问题。”  
“不是这个意思，我在想，”罗德里格斯的目光转而跟随起从侧门进来的马茨·胡梅尔斯，“为什么俱乐部的人全到齐了？”  
大厅正中央传来麦克风调试的刺耳啸声，菲利普·拉姆在众人的注目礼中走上了台，耳边挂着扬声器，右手提着一大瓶刚从冰桶里提出来的香槟。  
“……就本次聚会的主题而言，它理应被准备得更正式一些，但我的原意是给大家一个惊喜。况且在新的战役到来以前，你们也需要好好放松一下。不管怎样……”  
他用力旋开塞子，将酒瓶举高，任由溢出的金色泡沫在手臂上流淌。  
“欢迎回到拜仁慕尼黑，先生们，这里依旧是你们的家。”

“是你在里面吗，哈梅斯？”  
就在莱万敲门的二十分钟前，罗德里格斯决定在酒精里好好放纵一轮自我，醉酒是最高形式的狂欢。阿图罗·比达尔被西语派的其他几个搀扶上了车，那辆法拉利登时变得拥挤不堪，他留在原地向他们挥手道别，然后双手插进口袋，返回了酒店。里面的人剩下的已经不多，他们骑自行车或乘其他公共交通，各自消失在城市不同的方向。  
他找了间空房，带一瓶伏特加躲了进去。房间里侧四周涂满了冷色调，墙上挂着一张达利的复制品，内容是融化的时钟。画的正下方就是一张漆皮沙发，坐下去就让人懒得爬起来，尤其是在喝干了一整瓶烈酒之后。唯一可惜的地方在于缺少音响，否则他还能在里面跳一会舞。  
他想不出莱万会发现他呆在这里的理由，当他久久没有回应时，那人还在执着地敲着门，似乎笃定了他就在此处，不会跟比达尔他们一道回去，不会在任何其他的地方。  
“我只说几句就走，不会耽误你太久。”  
那你算挑对了时间。罗德里格斯在心里咒骂了一句，原本打算告诉莱万门压根没锁。若莱万只想聊天，他可以强打起精神再陪陪他。若莱万在赛后精神上出了点问题，他照样可以向他推荐几个相当不错的心理咨询师——虽然他们说的都是西语。  
假如他这时没有衣冠不整、手也没有放在阴茎上肆意撸动的话。  
“你真的认为全都会过去么？”莱万在门外自顾自说起了话，“即使所有人都开始痛骂你，视你为耻辱？我有个前同事说过，'我们必须胜利，为俱乐部带来一切，反之一无所有’，他信奉这点一路向前拼搏，直到输了欧冠决赛。我们的关系再不曾完好如初。”  
都什么乱七八糟的，他果然疯了。罗德里格斯抬头观察起天花板的纹路，一道道蓝色曲线整齐排列在上面，像海浪，同时手还在腿间不停动作。  
“你口中这家伙，他不只是个前同事，对不对？”他努力在一团乱糟糟的毛线寻找一根线头，将它扯出来。  
霎时间降临的寂静让他明白自己猜对了，了不起的哈梅斯·罗德里格斯进了第一球，欢呼声在哪？  
“这不是我要说的重点。问题在于：我受够了。不管你曾经进了多少个球，只要失败一次，在球迷眼中你就是个一事无成的废物。”  
罗德里格斯呻吟了几声，小腹溅上白浊的颜色，他的眼睛在黑暗里发亮，抽过几张餐巾纸往身上随便擦了一把。  
“好极了，光想象你现在脸上挂着的软弱表情，我就忍不住提前高潮了。”  
他梅开二度，外面的人终于猛地扭下门把，用脚踹开了门。他刚宣泄完一次，精疲力竭，留在原处不躲也不逃，等莱万把他放倒在沙发上，粗暴地撕扯他的衣服，罗德里格斯方才后悔起先前的挑衅行为。莱万的动作丝毫不留情面，他越是不喜欢的，莱万越要成倍施加给他。罗德里格斯被仰面摁在下方，那根熟悉的东西在他的身体里横冲直撞，比几个月前还要漫无目的，他被顶得后脑勺一次次撞上沙发靠背，让胃里的酒差点直接涌上他的喉咙，眼前一阵黑一阵白。  
这一次性爱来得毫无预兆，两个人都没能想起戴套。快到高潮时莱万把阴茎从罗德里格斯的身体里抽了出来，射到自己的手掌里，精液顺着他的手指往下滴个不停。罗德里格斯尚在暗自庆幸时，莱万把两根湿润的指头伸进了他毫无防备的口腔。这个举动终于激起哥伦比亚人身上蛰伏已久的野性，残留的醉意霎时溜得无影无踪，他用仅存的力气支撑身体坐起来，冲身上人的左脸狠狠来了一下，将嘴里的东西吐到地上。莱万尝起来像浸满苦液的渴望。  
“所有的事情都搞错了，我们搞砸了一切。”  
当莱万一把搂住他，将头深深埋在他的颈间，罗德里格斯才醒悟波兰人过来敲门的动机不是找茬，而是求救，这让他不禁好奇起莱万在以前究竟爱了个什么样的人。但此时此刻，这个问题的答案又变得一点也不重要了。  
无论如何，我们这种人真是蠢透了。罗德里格斯闭上眼，想起那张没能寄出的明信片，双手抚上莱万平缓而结实的后背，再度接纳了他。

罗德里格斯知道距离一切真正结束还很远。隔日开始长达一周的休整期，他和莱万把烦恼抛在身后，在市区疯玩了好几天。先乘轻轨到市政厅周边，全然标志性的景点和体验，连停摆在雕像上的飞鸟都和宣传画上的一模一样。  
他们站在主建筑楼的正下方，和绝大部分普通游客一起，仰望最高处的尖塔。附近一群少年不知从哪里找出一个压扁的啤酒罐，扔在脚下踢来踢去，彼此尖叫追逐，大概在想象自己是克林斯曼或贝肯鲍尔。  
“在很小的时候，我也会像他们那样，把所有类似的玩意当成足球来踢。那时我还不是哈梅斯·罗德里格斯，满心只想成为卡洛斯-巴尔德拉马，在那个年代，每个哥伦比亚男孩都想成为他。”  
“而我想成为蒂埃里-亨利。”  
“枪王，哈，也是个酷毙了的家伙，我在摩纳哥踢的那一年，参观过他的球衣。”  
“那时我每看完他一场比赛的录像都会觉得，踢足球真是件有趣的事。直到真正走上了这条路才发现，对于运动员来说，胜利是最大的荣耀，也是最大的诅咒。如果你没法一直让球迷满意，到了最后唯有对荣耀的执着，能够让你一路坚持下去。”  
罗德里格斯突然转过身，让怀里单反伸长的镜头近距离对准莱万的脸，按下快门，然后大笑着溜走。  
“你真应该看看你刚才的表情，我会把它传到instergram上的。”  
“不行，你得把它删掉。”  
莱万要抢过他的相机，他们开始在钟楼底下的廊柱间你追我赶，惊起一群接一群灰鸽，罗德里格斯的笑声很快被吹散在风中，就像他随后说出的话一样，飘进了莱万的脑海深处。  
“对我来说，胜利更像情人间的誓言，它相当沉重，因为爱从来不是一个轻松简单的词语，但迎接它，承受它，恐怕就是我人生的全部意义所在。”

“我们刚才聊到哪了？”  
罗德里格斯感到有些口渴，他就近找了间咖啡馆，在露天的位置坐下来，点咖啡时让侍者在表层拉出小熊形状的花。  
莱万要了一盘薯条，“说到各自的伟大偶像、阴晴不定的球迷，和千变万化的胜利。”  
“听起来复杂极了。”  
“换个话题吧，”莱万说，“你好像从来没叫过我的名字？”  
罗德里格斯无力地摆了摆手，“它太像个普通的美国名了。”  
罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基苦笑着摇了摇头：“我父亲给我取这个名字，正是看上了它的普通，他希望人人都记住它，而有着复杂发音的名字是不好被记住的。所以当我看到你的名字，就在想……”  
“这就是你那时问我哈梅斯常不常见的原因？”罗德里格斯恍然大悟，“实际上在我出名后，它变得更常见了，虽然到了外国经常被读错。但这种感觉真的很棒：整个国家的人都用姓名的方式来纪念你、爱你，这加深了一种联系。”  
波兰人赞同了他的想法。  
“代表祖国出战，是最为奇妙而振奋人心的时刻，和在俱乐部时完全不一样。我可以自然地和看台上的每个人对视，就像要和他们融为一体，我们也的确是国家的命运共同体。比赛结束后，只要有那么四五个人，别过脸去，拒绝看我，”莱万拿起一根薯条伸进罗德里格斯的咖啡里，搅花了那只小熊，“都会令我感到无地自容。”  
无人应答，沉默像灰尘一样落下来。  
我需要再想一会，罗德里格斯满面坦诚地说，从来没有人和我谈起这样的感受，刁钻的记者没有，杰拉德·皮克也没有。  
也从没有人，莱万答道，曾经听我说过这些，包括杰拉德·皮克。  
他们都轻轻笑起来。

雨是在夜幕降临时开始落下的，最初只是一些虚张声势的雨滴，随着紫黑色积雨云彻底盖过头顶，很快便进化成一场倾盆大雨。在罗德里格斯的人生历程里，只有少数几个城市会在七月份就下雨，慕尼黑是其中之一。  
“真是个鬼天气。”  
罗德里格斯和莱万被困在宾馆里，哪里也去不了。前者垂头丧气，把自己抛到床上，一颗颗解开了上衣的纽扣，准备彻底解放一下酸胀的周身肌肉。  
罗德里格斯即使被拎到上帝面前也能信誓旦旦他这么做的初衷并不是勾引莱万，尽管这个主意他以前策划过很多次。但莱万就这样跟着走了过来，坐到他床边，一脸受了邀请的样子。  
“还来？”罗德里格斯按住他已经落到肩上的手，“你说过这是不健康的。”  
“对，结束关系是我自己做过的决定，但几天前我又亲手打破了它，现在一切取决于你。如果你确实不准备继续了，就说出来，我今后绝不会再碰你一下。”  
这番话听上去合情合理，罗德里格斯埋头思考一会，发现这下重担好像全落到了自己身上。  
“这究竟是让步，”他问道，“还是得寸进尺？”  
莱万不置可否地笑了笑，手掌滑过罗德里格斯的侧颈，绕到脑后，然后探下身，深深吻住了他。

“你怕被排挤吗？”  
罗德里格斯用浴巾擦头发的手抖了一下，“说实话，你的问题经常让我觉得既冒犯又困惑。”  
“那么我道歉，你在刚到拜仁的那几天来找我，说自己不够习惯，令我一下想起了当初的自己，”莱万低声说，“最早去多特蒙德的那一年，我十分担心会在更衣室遭到排挤，每当看见队友们聚在一起窃窃私语，都会觉得他们在嘲笑我的打扮或口音。”  
“噢，其实那天我不是担心自己会不适应，安切洛蒂和我关系好得要命，”罗德里格斯耸肩，“只是想找机会和你搭话而已。”  
“我？我没什么特别的。”  
“你和其他人都不一样，第一感觉是这么告诉我的。”  
“‘不一样’未必是好事，刚开始我经常会为此痛苦，后来就慢慢习惯了。”莱万捉住罗德里格斯那只闲下来的手，把玩起他腕上的手链，“我发现，比起失去友情或爱情，我更加无法忍受失去自我，一刻也不能。”  
你在装酷，罗德里格斯思忖，你分明比谁都怕孤独，就在不久前，我还亲眼见证过你的恐惧。但他体贴地没将这个想法说出口。  
“总之，这种问题是多余的。从很早以前开始，我就不用害怕被孤立，也不用再刻意去讨好谁了。”  
笑容又一次在哥伦比亚人甜美的脸上绽放。  
“因为我打从心底喜欢你们每一个。”

过了几天，罗德里格斯从他慕尼黑私人住址的信箱里，翻出一张盖了都灵邮戳的明信片，署名是C·罗纳尔多。在这张卡片里，克里斯的字迹如常，将末尾字母的尾巴拖得特别高，正像他一贯的作风，轻佻而自信。他切换了三种称呼的方式，先拿前两行谴责罗德里格斯转会后从不主动联系的冷漠态度（“小子，你伤了我的心”），中间的部分则用来痛斥某些人背信弃义的无耻行为（“你明白这种感觉吗，宝贝？”）。而在结尾他写道，轮到你来祝福我了，男孩，这回你我为了胜利都赌上了一切，尽管结果充满遗憾，但这更说明目前还远不是坐享荣耀的最佳时刻，不如就趁风头正劲时，继续一飞到底。  
信的背面是火红色的夕阳在亚平宁半岛的上空静静燃烧。它被收进抽屉一角，就像滚烫的铅块包在纸盒里。夜间罗德里格斯在床上辗转难眠，最终抓起躺在一旁的手机，拨通了那个号码。  
“嗨，克里斯，”他不动声色地深呼吸，“我从不担心你会跌落——你总是带来光，但所有的光都追不上你，人们爱你、恨你、赞美你、唾弃你，但没有谁能击倒你。这是我能给出的祝福，希望你今后也过得好。”  
电话那头顿时传来一阵熟悉无比的笑声。

罗德里格斯拉长了每日的训练时间，他想要的东西还有很多。在集训外，他经常在健身房留到傍晚，在列表上增加了好几项强化内容。他会和哈维·马丁内斯在一周内打数次照面，但只有偶尔的几次会遇上莱万，那人仍然独来独往。  
那天莱万走过来的时候，罗德里格斯刚举完一组哑铃，正拧开一瓶矿泉水往口里倒。  
“你的腿有点肿。”  
他不以为意，把水洒在自己的胸前降温，“我经历过更糟的。”  
“每个人都多少经历过，而聪明人知道什么时候该真正发力，这叫把握时机。”  
“当然了，罗伯特，你是个接近完美的机会主义者，”罗德里格斯意有他指，“……就是准头有点糟糕。”  
莱万的手伸了过来，想进一步揉乱他精心打理的发型，他急忙躲闪到一边，但还是被抱住腰拖了回来。  
“不过你至少可以找我练习。”他被压在深色瑜伽垫上，双手向上摸索，捧起莱万的脸，试图用一种诱哄般的口吻做出补救。  
上方的人也把手放在他的腰处不轻不重地捏了一把。

异国的水土对哈梅斯·罗德里格斯的改造完成得尽心尽力，队医通知他在世界杯留下的伤势未愈，他眨眨眼睛应和，接下来练头球时却不慎咬到了自己的舌头，淡淡的铁锈味在嘴里扩散开来，他往草坪上啐出一口血沫。即时的刺痛压不过长久的苦楚，更何况从过去到现在，他忍受得已经太多。回到公寓，他让厨师提前下班，独自坐在客厅发怔，这一刻故乡的星辰高悬在他的头顶，淹没了他的思绪。  
他就这样将头靠在墙边，在加勒比海的潮声当中沉入梦乡，等在一贯的入睡时间睁眼，正好瞧见手机的来电提示灯在边上闪烁，拿起来看，是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。  
罗德里格斯把听筒提到耳侧，顺带揉了一会发胀的太阳穴：“还没睡？我以为你的作息会很规律。”  
对面还是那副波澜不惊的腔调，“这个点你通常也睡了，我原本期待无人接听，让接下来的话自动转进语音信箱，因为只打算说这一次。”  
他躺在靠枕上，睡眼惺忪，“那就现在说吧，如果它很重要，我会始终记得的。”  
“现在我承认，生理上的吸引力是个借口，我只不过需要你，无论再怎么否认这种需要都无济于事，它让我别无选择。今后还有很多时间，还要解决很多问题：那些尚未取得的胜利，你的不甘和我的疑虑。但我会欣然接受挑战，就像曾经无数次做过的那样——如果你愿意一起的话。“  
哥伦比亚人掐了掐自己的手心，难以置信地看着红印浮现在上面。  
“这是你的表白？”  
“不，”波兰人固执地纠正他，“这算摊牌。”  
然后两人都不再说话了，四下寂静得甚至能慢慢感受从耳根处蓦地升起的灼热。

罗德里格斯猛然间意识到什么，打了个激灵，彻底清醒了。他瞟了一眼窗外，随即披上外套，冲出了门。在他身后，慕尼黑八月的季候风又将那扇金属板悄悄带上。  
午夜时分还在广场附近活动的行人相当少见 ，他还是跑得有些踉跄，像个本应前去学校注册却不小心睡过头的愣头小子。他直接冲入正勾肩搭背迎面走来的一伙人之间，闻到一股浓重的酒精气息。哈梅斯，其中一个被撞的人认出了他、惊讶地呼唤他的真名实姓，到了早晨，这人十有八九会向別人炫耀这么一回事，而其余人只会当他喝得神智不清。  
真有意思，罗德里格斯心想，他从来没有料想有一天能在这片又湿又冷的土地上被过路人喊对名字，从来没有期待过这样的生活。他继续向前跑，听见自己的脚步声穿过石板、音乐喷泉和黑夜。而街道尽头孤零零站着的那个男人，与他缓慢张开的双臂，大约也的确抵得上这漫长而无法被荣耀铭记的一瞬。


End file.
